Harry Potter, Year One
by Lost-at-Neverland
Summary: NO VOLDY! James and Lily are alive. What Harry's life would have been without Voldemort. Starting in first year. Harry Potter, James Black, and Aurora Lupin. Marauders reformed! Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER! R&R
1. Meet the Family

**What would have happened if Voldemort didn't exist? Lily and James are alive. The ministry doesn't think down on werewolves. Harry's time at Hogwarts with his two best friends James "JB" Black and Aurora Lupin. Takes place in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. Full of mischief and fun! Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Do I look like I could create the first Harry Potter book when I was one? I don't think so! But if I _did_ own Harry Potter, Sirius, James, Lily, Dobby, and Fred wouldn't have died; Voldemort would have been killed by a fairy and then forced to endure Moaning Murtle for the rest of eternity. I also did not think of the names James Sirius Black (JB) or Aurora Joy Lupin or Rachel Black or Sara Lupin. I _did_ create Remus "Remmie" John Black and Kerri Lily Potter.**

**I hope you like it!**

Ch. 1

When 10 year old Harry woke up early on the 30th of July, he was full of energy. He was excited for tomorrow, and couldn't wait until the day came. The reason, you may ask, is because tomorrow, July 31, 1991, he, Harry James Potter, would be turning eleven. And the reason he was excited was because tomorrow, he would get his Hogwarts letter!

He couldn't wait! This year he would be going to Hogwarts with his two best friends, James Black and Aurora Lupin. Yes, the time has come for the children of 3 of the 4 infamous Marauders to go to Hogwarts, to wreck havoc, of course! They would be going to Hogwarts this year, and Hogwarts won't know what hit her!

Yes, I know I said 3 out of 4 Marauders' children. The reason for that is because one of the marauders, peter Pettigrew, ah, in the words of Uncle Padfoot, "went to the dark side." Peter is now in Azkaban, serving a lifetime sentence for killing 13 muggles. When Mum and Dad and everyone else found out, they were shocked. Never would they have thought that Peter was capable of hurting anyone, let alone killing someone! I mean, they thought that they knew him. Dad and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony were best friends at school, and after too. But, for some reason, I never liked Peter. Mum said that I couldn't be in the same room as him without bursting into tears. I guess that I knew that peter was up to no good and that you couldn't trust him. Peter was sent to Azkaban when I was four, so I don't really have any memories of him.

Harry was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when his bedroom door opened. It opened only to reveal his little sister, Kerri. It was kind of funny when you looked at a family photo, now to think of it. I mean, I look exactly how Dad did at his age but I have Mum's green eyes. And Kerri looks like Mum at her age, but had Dad's hazel eyes! So when you look at a family photo, it looks so cool!

While thinking about my family, Kerri shut my door, came into my room, and snuck into my bed and curled up at my side. "What's up Kerri?" I ask. She just sighs. "Well, I was thinking about how youre going to Hogwarts soon and how I wont be there for two years and how much I am going to miss you, Harry."

"Kerri, you know that I am going to miss you a lot too! Hey! I just had the best idea. What if we can convince Dad and Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony to make us a pair of those mirrors they use to talk to eachother, for us? That way we could talk while I am at Hogwarts, and we could see eachother and all you would have to do was pick up a mirror! I mean, its much easier and quicker than owl mail, nothing against owls or anything. Doesn't that sound awesome? We should talk to them right away tomorrow when they come for my party!" Harry said, and with each word grew more excited.

Kerri squealed. "Oh Harry! That is perfect! That _**is**_ easier and quicker than owl mail! And I could see you almost everyday! I can't wait for tomorrow to come so we can ask! Maybe we could get them to make them for JB, Aurora, and Remmie too! And all of them connected so we could talk to any one of them! That would be so cool!"

After she finished speaking, her stomach growled. Harry laughed. "Looks like somebody's hungry! How about we both go get ready for the day and then go downstairs for some food. We could get everything ready for Mum and Dad, like set the table and poor the milk and get the plates out! And if you're good, then I will make us pancakes instead of us having cereal. Does that sound good?"

"Oh yes, Harry! That sounds awesome! I'll see you downstairs!" Kerri said as she went to her room.

Harry chuckled, and thinking about what to do with Kerri later, he got ready for the day.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

As Harry got downstairs, he noticed that Kerri was beginning to set the table. He smirked and asked from his position by the fridge, "Hey, Kerri-Berri, do you want chocolate chip pancakes or regular?"

Kerri thought for a second. "Could you make both? I cant decide." Harry then said a yes and got out all the ingredients he needed. He then started to make the pancakes, but didn't touch the stove. Once he was ready to cook the batter, he asked Kerri to go get mum. As she was done setting the table, she nodded and went to go get Lily. When Lily came down with Kerri behind her, she saw that Harry was patiently waiting for her to come so they could cook the pancakes. She chuckled and then went over to cook the pancakes with her two kids.

When James finally finished getting ready, he saw Lily putting the food on the table, Kerri looking at the pancakes, sizing them up, deciding which ones to go for, and Harry pouring the last cup of milk. He smiled, then went to go get the coffee to help out a little.

When everything was finished, they sat down and began to eat. While they were eating, they were talking about everything. They talked about Hogwarts, and Kerri's school, and work, and of course Harry's birthday tomorrow. After they finished, James flooed over to work, after saying goodbye. Lily, Kerri, and Harry then cleaned the dishes. After everything was put away and the dishes were clean, Lily then began to get the house ready for tomorrow, as everyone was coming over for Harry's birthday. Harry and Kerri spent the whole day outside. By the time James came home to make dinner, they had swam in the pool, chased each other around on brooms, ate a small lunch, talked about Hogwarts, and had a small pranking war.

By the time Lily and James put Harry and Kerri to bed, they were so exhausted that by the time they had showered, brushed their teeth and got into their pajamas that when they crawled under their covers and put their heads on their pillows, they fell asleep right away, thinking about how they couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**What did you think? Please send me a review to tell me! I will try to update asap!**

**(: jamessiriuspotter-forever**


	2. Happy Birthday! Marauders! JSB,AJL,HJP!

**Here is chapter 2! This is when you meet JB and Aurora, plus Padfoot and Moony. Harry's Birthday! Turning the big ONE-ONE! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I. Do. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Got it? Good. BUT I _do_ own Kerri Potter and Remus Black _and_ the plot! Jealous yet? (:**

Ch. 2

Harry awoke when Kerri ran screaming bloody murder into his room and jumping on his bed, with his parents laughing in the background. After calming down, he then smiled and pulled Kerri down onto the bed with him. The collapsed in a heap of giggles, and the whole scene made Lily and James laugh even more.

After they all stopped laughing, they wished Harry a happy birthday and told him to get ready for the day. They also said that everyone would be coming over around lunch time.

Once Harry got ready and went downstairs, they ate his favorite breakfast, eggs with bacon and hash browns. While they were eating, the owl post came and Harry got his Hogwarts letter. James, of course, then said that his said the EXACT same thing as Harry's. After they finished eating, Harry and Kerri started to play cards in Harry's room while Lily cleaned the kitchen with James "helping" her, AKA alone time.

While James and Lily were snogging, Sirius flooed over, asking if they could come early, because they had nothing to do. When Sirius saw James and Lily, he smirked because they didn't notice him. He then proceeded to scream on the top of his lungs, "PROOOOOOONGS AND LIILLLYY-FLOOOOOOOWWWERRRRR!" Needless to say, they jumped apart. When they saw that it was Sirius, they then glared at him.

"PADFOOT! What the hell!" James roared. Sirius was now rolling on the floor, shaking with laughter. Harry and Kerri ran down the stairs. "UNCLE PADFOOT!" they shrieked, and then ran over and jumped on top of Sirius. They all started laughing, along with Lily and James. Then 5 minutes later, James remembered that Sirius wasn't supposed to be at the house for another hour and a half. "Uhh, Padfoot? Not that I am not glad to see you or anything, but why are you here? You aren't supposed to be coming until another hour and half." James asked, thoroughly confused.

Sirius then remembered his mission. "Oh yeah well Rach sent me over to ask if we could come over early because we, like you, have nothing to do for the next hour and a half. Is that okay? I know that James is really excited and can't wait to see Uncle Prongs and Auntie Lily-Flower, along with Harry. And Remmie can't wait to see Kerri-Berri."

Lily laughed, "Sure Siri, you can come over early; just we have to wait for Remus and Sara before we start all the partying. How about you floo back to your house to get everyone and we will floo-call Remus. That sounds good?"

"Perfect, Lily-Flower, like always! Okay kiddos! I will see you in about 5 minutes! Bye Harry! Bubye Kerri-Berri! Bye Prongs! SEE YOU SOON LILY-FLOWER!" Sirius said as he made his way to the fireplace. After a handful of floo-powder, he stepped into the fireplace and with a shout of "PADFOOT'S DOGHOUSE!" he was gone.

Lily just shook her head after Sirius shouted his destination. "I still cannot believe that he named his floo-address that! I mean, why can't he just call it 'Black Manor', like its really called? I mean, because he named his floo-address that, you thought that it was just 'bloody brilliant' and decided to name Potter Manor's floo-address "Prongs' Forest". I mean seriously, James, Prongs' Forest?"

James just laughed while going to go floo-call Remus, "Well, I mean, it works, right? No one will think of that!" Lily sighed. "Fine. Now go call Remus!" James smiled and after a shout of "Moony's Shack" he stuck his head into the fire to tell the Lupins' the changed time.

While Lily was complaining about floo-addresses, Harry and Kerri went upstairs to clean up the cards that, because of Sirius' scream, were all around Harry's room. As they were putting the cards back into Harry's game bin, they heard a thump and a muffled shriek.

When they got downstairs, they saw James "JB" Black standing up and brushing off his clothes. When he saw Harry, he ran over and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" right in front of his face. Harry heard his Aunt Rachel sigh and say, "Just like his father and namesake. What to do, what to do…" Harry then laughed and screamed in JB's face "THANK YOU!" because he felt it was necessary. They both laughed and then Harry went to go say hi to Remus Black, or as they call him, Remmie and JB went to see Kerri. After the whole Black family was present, and all of the greetings around, JB and Harry went outside to sit at the tree by the lake while Remmie and Kerri went to go play a board game in the living room, and the parents were talking in the kitchen.

"So Harry, how does it feel to be eleven? Did you get your Hogwarts letter yet? I heard my parents talking and they said that we were all going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get all of our books. I can't wait to go to Zonko's! We need to get ready to, in our mother's words, 'wreck havoc' at Hogwarts!" JB said after they got settled down under their tree.

"It feels no different than being 10, JB. And I got my Hogwarts letter during breakfast. I cannot wait until going to Zonko's! We need ALL of the latest products. When Aurora gets here, we need to start thinking of pranks we can pull on the Slytherins!" Harry said happily.

Harry and JB continued to talk happily for 10 minutes about all of Zonko's new products and, of course, Quiddich. They were arguing who had the better Quiddich team, England or Ireland, when they saw Aurora running towards them. When she got to them, she proceeded to pull both boys into a hug. "Happy Birthday Harry! It's good to see you, _both_ of you." she said as she was hugging them.

"Gosh, Aurora, what did I EVER do to deserve a hug from you?" JB said sarcastically. Aurora rolled her eyes, "Aurora, its good to see you too! How was your summer? Did you have fun? Did a boy tell you that he liked you and then kissed you? Is your dad really over-protective? Did you tell the boy that you don't like him? Did the boy get really mad when you told him that? Did you do something to said boy? Are you telling your idiotic best friends what happened in your summer by talking to yourself by asking stupid detailed questions? Am I immensely smart? Yes." Aurora said.

Harry smiled, "HEY! We are NOT idiotic! Well, not all the time… Of course we know that you're immensely smart Aurora! Remember? You're the immensely smart one and the one that makes the plans, JB is the mischievous one who is the heart-breaker and loves to joke all the time, and I am the sneaky one who puts the plan into action and knows when to stop the prank/pranking!"

JB saw the look on Aurora's face. "Okay Aurora, what did you do to the poor boy?" he asked. Aurora smirked mischievously. "Oh, nothing that will kill him, just a few _harmless_ pranks. He is a magical boy and will be going to Hogwarts next year. But don't worry, if he comes by me, again, I now have you two to help me think of pranking ideas, and you know what our parents say, one of us pranking is bad enough, but all of us together, we will most defiantly wreck havoc. I, for one cannot _wait_ to start thinking about pranking. School starts in a month and we need to have a prank for the first day of school, and one that will tell everyone that the Marauders are back. I say we call ourselves the Marauders, but we would have to ask the original ones, aka our dads, to see if we can. I'm sure they won't mind." She told them.

JB and Harry looked at each other and grinned. The three of them proceeded to start thinking of a prank for the first day of school. Once they got a good idea rolling and it written down, they started talking about Hogwarts. Their parents, a little while later, called them in for dinner. After dinner, Kerri reminded Harry about asking Uncles Padfoot and Moony and Dad about the mirrors, so they asked them and they agreed to make mirrors for all of them (including Remmie, JB, and Aurora).

After they agreed, JB, Harry, and Aurora then pulled their dad's aside and asked them if they could call themselves the Marauders while they were at Hogwarts. Their dads, of course, thought it was a great idea and said that they could, only if they didn't tell their mothers about them asking. The six of them then started talking about pranks, and only stopped when Lily, Rachel, and Sara saw the look on their husbands' faces that they got when they were talking about or planning pranks. They then called everyone over for cake and presents.

Everyone gathered around Harry and sang happy birthday. As Harry thought of his wish, _**I wish that this year at Hogwarts will be full of memories and pranking**_, he blew out his 11 candles. They then cut the cake and passed it out. After everyone was finished, they went to the living room to watch Harry open his presents. From Aunt Rachel and Remmie, Harry got a deck of Exploding Snap and some Chocolate Frogs. From Aunt Sara, he got a sneakoscope. From Kerri, he got a book of pranks. From Mum, he got a beautiful snowy owl ("Now we don't have to buy you a pet tomorrow, anyways, I saw her and I couldn't help but think of you.") that he decided to name Hedwig. From JB and Aurora, he got a Fanged-Frisbee, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, some dungbombs, and a book full of jinks and hexes. He, of course, saved the best for last. He got his last present, from Uncles Moony and Padfoot and Dad. When he opened it up, he saw a silvery cloak that felt smooth and a piece of old parchment. When he opened it up, his mother gasped. "James, really? The map and the cloak? Together, he could get into a lot of mischief!" Sirius laughed. "Well of course Lily-Flower, that _is_ why we gave them to him, he rightfully gets the cloak and it belongs to him, because it was Prongs' before it was Harry's, and the map belongs to the three of them because they ARE legacy. So therefore, he gets them and will, no doubt, share with James and Aurora." Sirius said with a smirk.

Harry was confused. "Wait, what map? All I see is a bit of old parchment. And what is so special about this cloak?" he asked his dad and uncles.

The three original Marauders feigned shock and had a look of mock-hurt on their faces. Their wives rolled their eyes and shook their heads. JB, Aurora, Harry, Remmie, and Kerri looked even more confused, because the thoughts that Harry voiced were what they were thinking too.

Remus was the first Marauder to get of the "shock" and then explained the significance of the map to the 5 young children. "Well, at Hogwarts, you know that your dads and I got into a lot of mischief. Well, in our fourth year, we wanted a map that would tell you where all the secret passage-ways out of the castle were and where everyone in the school was, so we made the Marauder's Map! To keep it out of the wrong hands ("Mostly Snivellius" said Sirius) we created an open password and a close password. To open the map so it shows the actual map, you have to tap it with your wand and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and the map will open. When you are done, you need to wipe it clean, or anyone can use it. So when you are done, just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' and it will go blank. As for the cloak, try it on! It's been in your family for generations."

When Harry tried on the cloak, all the kids, minus Harry, gasped. JB, of course, shrieked, "WICKED!" and this made the original Marauders laugh. Harry asked why they all gasped and Kerri told him to look down. Expecting to see his body when he looked down, he too gasped when he saw that it wasn't there. "An invisibility cloak! Wow! Where did you get it?" Aurora asked.

"As Moony so put it, this cloak has been with my family for generations! Unlike other invisibility cloaks, this one doesn't fade, spells cannot penetrate it, it cannot be summoned while someone is wearing it, and it always looks as if it is brand new! Man, I love this cloak. Sure helped us out a lot at Hogwarts. Oh and one thing, just because people can't see you, doesn't mean that they can't hear you or feel you. Oh and Mrs. Norris can smell you, so be careful around her." James told them.

Harry took the cloak off and folded it up. "I have a question. If, over the summer next year, I want to open the map, I would have to use my wand, right? So would that count as underage magic?" It was Sirius who answered, "Uhh yeah pup, it does count, so if you want to use the map, then you have to ask one of us!"

Harry said okay and said thank you to everyone and gave them all hugs and gathered all of his gifts together to bring to his room. JB and Aurora took some of his gifts and together they brought his presents upstairs to his room. Inside, the three began to add on to their big opening prank, now that they had the map and the cloak. This was going to be one year they won't forget.

**Do you like it? Wow... I think that I did the same think last chapter... Aren't I a smarty! well, I am graduating tomorrow and then SUMMER!(: so hopefully I have enough time to update this story and maybe add some other stories! I will try and update soon! If you have any ideas for this story, PM me! Next chapter, Hogwarts Express! Happy Reading! **

**R&R!**

**:)Jackie(:**


	3. HogwartsExpress,Girls,Marauders,andBoys!

**Here it is! I finally updated. I had this chapter written down in my notebook, and then I started to type this on one computer but when I was halfway through the chapter, I got kicked off the computer. Then today, I didn't have anything to do, so I decided to go finish the chapter. When I go onto the computer where my story is on, and every time I try to type, microsoft word would freeze and I would have to exit out of word! Then I had to get a flashdrive and save all of my stories to that, then I had to move it to our family's laptop and save it to that. Then I was writing this chapter on and off all day today and here is the final result!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter, then Harry would have ended up with Hermione, Voldy would have a Giant Squirrel who was afaraid of air and he then lived in Antartica, King of All of the Penguins! Lalalaaaaa VOLDY, KING OF THE PEEEENNNGGUIIIIIINNNNSSSS! Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, that's J.K.R!**

Ch. 3

The month after Harry's birthday went by fast. Of course, August 1st, the whole crew went to Diagon Alley to get all of their school supplies. They got their wands first, of course. Harry got holly, 11 inches with phoenix feather. JB got elm, 9 ¾ inches with dragon hearts-string. Aurora got willow, 8 ½ inches with unicorn hair. Harry, Aurora, and JB, of course, also stocked up on all the pranking tools they would need at the Zonko's there. They were all set for their pranking career at Hogwarts. They were also ready for their opening prank for Hogwarts. They got the idea from Sirius, Remus and James, who said that it was their first prank of their 7th year, telling the whole school that the Marauders were leaving. Without their mums/wives knowing, the original Marauders taught the new Marauders all they needed to know for the upcoming year; prank wise, of course. While the oldies were at it, they gave their kids temporary Marauder names that they would change when they got their animagus or corporal patronus forms. They called Harry-Prongslet (son of Prongs), JB-Paddy (son of Padfoot), and Aurora-Moons (daughter of Moony). They were going to tell Hogwarts that the Marauders were back!

When Lily woke Harry up on the morning of September 1st, Harry knew that today was going to be a great day. With going to Hogwarts, to being sorted (hopefully Gryffindor!) and the prank, he knew that nothing would go wrong. He got up, showered, got changed, finished packing, and lugged his trunk downstairs so he could eat breakfast. After breakfast, James took Harry's trunk and Hedwig and flooed to Platform 9 ¾. After James went through, Harry flooed next to the platform, with Lily and Kerri right behind him. When he looked around Harry was amazed at what he saw. The Hogwarts Express was pretty sweet and all the hustle-bustle of the place was fun to see. When Harry, Lily, and Kerri found James, James had just put Harry's trunk into an empty compartment towards the back of the train. "Finally found me, eh? I saw this was empty so I put your trunk in the rack and Hedwig in the compartment so nobody would take it. Now where are Moony and Padfoot with the family? I mean its 10:45! The train leaves in 15 minutes! I think that this is the latest Moony has ever been. I'll go look for them." James said, off to look for his own merry band of misfits.

He was gone for 5 minutes. Harry heard his friends before he saw them. "Harry! Aunt Lily! Kerri!" Aurora and JB shouted, running to meet up with their friend. After about a minute, James, Sirius, Rachel, Remus, Sara, and Remmie came up with JB and Aurora's trunks and owls. Sirius and Remus put their kids' trunks with Harry's and their animals in the compartment with Hedwig. Outside the train, everyone was saying goodbye. Lily, Rachel, and Sara were teary eyed; James, Sirius, and Remus were giving them pranking tips; Remmie and Kerri were sad to see their siblings and friends go, but were excited that they had their mirrors to communicate. As the warning whistle sounded, the parents gave one last goodbye, and shoved their kids on the train. The kids stuck their heads out the window and waved goodbye as the train took off. After they couldn't see their families anymore, they closed the window and huddled together to put the finalized details on their warning prank for tonight. "I think we should put our Marauder names up and say like instead of just Prongslet, paddy, and moons, we put Prongslet, son of prongs; Paddy, son of Padfoot, and Moons, daughter of Moony. Does that sound better? Coz we can add that to the whole 'New era of the Marauders' pizzazz." JB said in a hushed tone. They were huddled close by the window, away from the door and they didn't want anyone hearing of their plans.

"JB, that sounds great! Telling everyone who doesn't know who the Marauders are (I know, GASP!) what they are in for! And at that, they will think that it is some other amateur prankers that have been there for a little bit and not the _experienced_ kids of the Marauders! Ingenious! Boy, will they not know what hit them! We should act like our dads too, to make it seem like the Marauders are back. God, won't Minnie love us! Plus Professor Flitwick, and Dumbles too! This is going to be fun! So if we act like our dads, I will be the extremely smart one who studies a ton and plans the most bril pranks; JB will be the extremely charming, womanizer guy who doesn't study in public, gets good grades, flirts with girls all the time (2nd year and above, were only 11 boys), eats food a lot (no trying there), acts dumb, loves pranks a ton, and acts all sexy all the time; Harry, you have to act the most different. Try to act a _little_ arrogant sometimes, don't study in public often, prank with JB **a lot**, flirt with girls (2nd year and above!), don't act shy, be your cool self, get great grades, act sweet charming, not sexy charming like JB, and yeah, that's it! Wow, JB, you are like_** exactly**_ like your dad! Ahaha, won't Aunt Rachel be happy when she hears that! So Harry, how about we just act normalish, kinda… let's just act like ourselves on second thought… yeah, basically Harry, ignore my whole speech. JB, ACT LIKE YOURSELF AND YOU WILL BE FINE." Aurora said.

Harry laughed. "Okay Aurora, how about we talk about the prank, because we know that when you get nervous, you talk way too much, and talking about acting like our dads… that _will_ freak out our professors but lets act like ourselves. I don't want to strut down the corridors, acting like a total prick to every Slytherin I see; no offense to my dad or anything, it's just that he acted like that until 6th year when mum finally got it through dad's big scull that he was being a prick! I don't want to do that until the girl I fancy gets that through my scull!"

"WOAH YOU GUYS!" JB shouted. "Can we STOP talking about our parents and how we are going to act at Hogwarts (Bril, by the way, Aurora, as usual!), but can we talk about our prank now?"

"You're right, JB, let's get back to the matter at hand guys. Okay, so let's add that little piece of info bout us (the names). Then after we are sorted, when should we put it in motion? I say in the middle of dinner or right during Dumbles 'welcome back' speech. No, I say the speech." Harry said, deep in thought, now that they were back on track.

"I say during Dumbles speech, after food. Perfect timing. I think that we should add some fireworks to grab everyone's attention away from Dumbles. And to add to the pizzazz factor!" JB said giddily.

"JB, what is with you and the word 'pizzazz' today? Anyways, why are you guys getting all the great ideas today? That's usually me! But, those are good ideas, perfect. Now do you guys know the spell? Okay, perfect. Do you think we should do it in the houses that we are sorted into colors? So basically red and gold?" Aurora said with a smile.

Since they were done finishing their prank, they talked about nothing and everything at the same time. They talked about how they were going (hoping) to be sorted into Gryffindor. They talked about Old Sorty, the sorting hat. They talked about pranks they were going to pull before they would get back home for Christmas. They talked about who they could use as allies. They talked with little interruptions.

They stopped when the candy lady stopped by their compartment. Their mums all had already packed them some lunches, but that didn't stop them from getting candy! They got Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans, and much more.

After that, they played exploding snap. After their 2nd game, Neville Longbottom knocked on their compartment door and popped his head in. The trio knew Neville very well, as the Longbottom's were family friends of all three of their families. Neville asked if they had seen his toad, Trevor. They said that they hadn't, but that they would keep an eye out for the little guy. They asked Neville to sit down, and he did, and they started talking about what they did since the last time that they saw him (JB's birthday party). They asked him how his birthday was (he has the same birthday as Harry) and he said that his Gran came over so they had to have a formal dinner. They all scrunched their faces up at that, not one of the four of them like having formal dinners. They were long, and with Neville's Gran, boring. After they told Neville about their prank for that night (they trusted Neville not to tell) a bushy haired, bossy girl came in and said that the prefects had found Trevor. Neville then told his friends goodbye and left with the girl to go collect Trevor, but not without winking at the trio and telling them that he couldn't wait for tonight.

They talked for a little while, arguing if Neville should be added to the Marauders, but after a little while after, they decided that they shouldn't add Neville to the group, but they should keep him as an ally and to not prank him _too_ much. After they came to that decision, they got out their robes and Aurora left the compartment to change while Harry and JB got changed in the compartment. After JB and Harry were finished, they talked about how awesome Hogwarts was going to be and all their professors and classes, and when she got back to the compartment, Aurora joined in. while they were arguing who they thought was going to be the better professor, professor Flitwick ("I mean, he's **half goblin**!" JB) or professor McGonagall ("I mean, MINNIE! We can **soo** prank _and_ still be on her good side!" Harry and "She loves our parents and plus Transfiguration, hello!" Aurora) the man came over the intercom telling the passengers that they would be at Hogwarts in 5 minutes and to leave their trunks and animals on the train, for they would be taken to their dorms.

Once they got to the platform, the trio jumped off the train and followed a giant man with the other first years to the boats. Once they got to the boats, the big man told them that there were to be no more than four people to a boat. The trio got onto a boat themselves and their fourth spot went to, in the words of JB, a pretty little blond, who's, as they found out on the boat ride, name is Daphne Greengrass. JB couldn't stop looking at her. Harry laughed so hard when he almost fell out of the boat, and would have too, if Aurora and Daphne hadn't kept him steady. Needless to say, JB paid attention the rest of the ride to Hogwarts, between stealing glances at Daphne and glaring at Harry.

Once they got off the boats, they walked up a path to giant double doors, and the giant man raised his giant fist and knocked 3 times. The doors opened at once. And when the trio looked at who was waiting for them, they couldn't resist. They looked at each other and then at the familiar woman and shrieked, "MINNIE!" and ran to her side with mischievous smiles on their faces.

Whatever Minerva McGonagall was expecting to hear, that wasn't it. After getting over the shock when she thought that James Potter and Sirius Black were back at Hogwarts, she looked down and when she saw the three, she groaned silently. "I hope you three are not like your fathers and like your mothers, as that will make my next 7 years easier." She told them. They grinned mischievously and she stifled a groan. Yep, they were like their fathers. Greaaaat.

She shook her head and got the thought of the impending doom and looked at the other first years that looked even more frightened. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Under _no_ circumstance will I ever allow you to be called 'Minnie'. Please follow me, the sorting will begin in a few moments." She addressed the first years.

She then led them to a room and then told them to wait quietly and that she would be right back. JB chuckled once she left, "Gosh, Minnie can sure talk! She didn't give us the whole 'scary sorting' thing. I think that we made her forget the whole speech! And she didn't yell at us for calling her Minnie. I think she realized that the Marauders were back, even before we told everyone!"

Aurora sighed, "Well of course she figured it out! Uncle Prongs was the best at Transfiguration and she is the Transfiguration professor. She wasn't made a professor just because they wanted her, she is very intelligent! And she did teach _all_ of the Marauders."

Harry smiled, "very good points there Aurora. Obviously JB is more like Uncle Padfoot than we thought…"

Aurora started laughing along with Harry, and a couple seconds later, JB shouted "HEY!" which made all the other first years who weren't looking at them stare at JB and Harry laughing while they 'fought' with Aurora laughing with them. Neville came over and asked why they were fighting. Aurora told him through her laughs that Harry insulted JB and it took JB a little while to figure out. Of course, only Neville heard, so that made Neville laugh.

Harry and JB stopped fighting and all four of them were on the floor laughing while everyone else was staring at them. That's how Professor McGonagall found them, Harry, Aurora, JB, and Neville laughing their heads off on the ground while the rest of the first years stared at them like they were from a different planet.

Professor McGonagall recognized the four very quickly. Black, Potter, Lupin and Longbottom. Oh this is going to be a fun year, she thought to herself. "You four! I told everyone to wait quietly! Now stop laughing and everyone get in line!"

The four sobered up quickly but still giggled a little bit as they were lead into the Great Hall. As they were being lead into the Great Hall, all of the other students were looking at them. They were wondering why four of the first years weren't looking scared, and why were they giggling.

When the line of first years got to the staff table, Professor McGonagall took out a stool with an old pointed wizard hat on top of it. The hat twitched and then opened its 'mouth' and began to sing. After the song was over, everyone clapped, as well as the trio. The hat bowed to all four tables and then became quite still. Professor McGonagall then stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment and said, "When I call your name, please come and sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah!" Hannah came forward and put on the sorting hat. After a moment's pause, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and one of the tables burst into applause. Hannah smiled and went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Black, James!" when some of the staff heard the name, they started to pray to the wizard god that he wasn't like his namesake or his father. JB confidentially strode up to the sorting hat and put it on. _**Hmm. Yes another Black. You are just like your parents, very courageous. You are loyal, also intelligent, but your bravery outweighs the others. You belong in**_ – "GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffs burst into applause.

JB smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked over at Aurora and Harry, they smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back. You could tell that Aurora was nervous now; she was very pale and was holding Harry's hand. Harry was saying words of comfort and she was nodding along. JB smiled even more and laughed to himself. He thought, _it's funny how they act so much like a couple. They are __**so**__ getting together. Hmmm… I should start a betting pool about that later into the year. 'When do you think that Aurora Lupin and Harry Potter will get together?' has a nice ring to it._ JB smiled mischievously.

More first years were sorted. "Granger, Hermione!" was sorted into Ravenclaw, surprise, surprise. Daphne, or "Greengrass, Daphne!" was sorted into slytherin. Her cool charade had everyone thinking that's where she belonged, but the trio could tell that she was disappointed. Some more first years went by and then it was Neville's turn. He was sorted into Gryffindor and sat down next to JB, who was saving the other side for Harry and Aurora. After Neville, it was Aurora's turn.

Professor McGonagall shouted "Lupin, Aurora!" Aurora squeezed Harry's hand one last time and then went up to the stool. She put on the sorting hat and waited for it to speak to her. _**Oh. A Lupin. Your father is the werewolf, correct? **_Aurora thought, _Yeah, that's my dad. But I don't care. He is happy and he doesn't hurt anyone. He is very controlled, even more so because of the Wolfsbaine potion that he takes every full moon. __**Yes, that potion is very affective. Now where to put you. You, like your parents, are highly intelligent, and would do very well in Ravenclaw. You are also very loyal, but you wouldn't like it in Hufflepuff. You are very courageous; you would be very happy and do well in Gryffindor. I think I know where you want to be put, and I agree. You shall be a lion like your parents. You shall be in**_ – "GRYFFINDOR!"

The lions burst into applause, but Harry and JB clapped the loudest. They were happy for their best friend. When Aurora got to the Gryffindor table, she gave JB a hug and then sat down next to him. She looked over at Harry and he smiled and mouthed "I knew you would!" she smiled and then turned towards the next person to be sorted. When he saw Harry's and Aurora's little, mehh, whatever you call it, JB smiled mysteriously. _Oh, this is going to be fun,_ he thought to himself.

More first years were sorted. Then finally it was what the trio had been waiting for after Aurora's sorting. "Potter, Harry!" Harry smiled over at his friends and walked calmly up to the sorting hat, no emotion showing on his face. When he reached the stool, he sat down and Professor McGonagall put on the sorting hat. _**Oh, a Potter. I know where to put you, it's obvious. Where all Potters go. You were easy! Alight**_ – "GRYFFINDOR!" Said table applauded loudly.

Harry smiled and then walked over to where Aurora and JB sat. Aurora gave Harry a hug (what's with her and giving her boys hugs?) and JB clapped him on the back and then he sat down next to Aurora.

The rest of the first years were sorted after that. After the last boy was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbles stood up and the hall went silent. "Before we feast, I have a few words to say. And here they are! Gibbet, twilit, blubbit! Now tuck in!"

The trio and Neville laughed along with everyone else. The food then appeared and hey began to eat. The trio, after they finished, got everything ready for the prank. Once dinner and desert was finished, Dumbles stood up for his speech. He began his speech and when Dumbles said that they weren't allowed into the Forbidden Forest, he looked at a red-headed pair of twins further down the table. They found that the perfect timing. They activated their prank. The fireworks began, and everyone looked up. After the fireworks were done, the sky read: THE MARAUDERS ARE BACK! Prongslet, son of Prongs. Paddy, son of Padfoot. And Moons, daughter of Moony! Good luck Hogwarts.

After the words stopped writing, they stayed there for 5 seconds and then they exploded. When they exploded, the hall was rained down upon by red, gold, blue, bronze, yellow, black, green, and silver confetti. Everyone was laughing; they hadn't had a good, _fun_ prank for the whole school in a while. Yeah, the Weasley twins pulled great pranks, but none were like this.

The trio and Neville were admiring the reactions of their fellow students, but laughing along and looking the part. Rule number 6 when it comes to the Marauders: when you prank the whole school, go along with the others reactions. Try not to laugh, unless everyone else is. Don't make it obvious that you pulled the prank.

After the teachers made the confetti disappear and silenced the students, Dumbledore finished his speech. After Dumbles finished his speech, he sent the students on their way, with the first years with the prefects.

Aurora, JB, Harry, and Neville, along with the other Gryffindor first years, followed a prefect, who they learned that his name was Percy, to the Gryffindor common room. When they got inside, after learning the password to the door to the common room ("draconis major"), the trio + Neville felt at home, while the other first years were amazed. Most of the first years went to bed once they were shown their dorms, counting Neville, but the trio sat down in three armchairs by the fire.

"Can you believe it guys? We made it to Hogwarts! Everything is so pretty here!" Aurora said once they sat down. They both agreed. "I can't believe we are finally here, after all those years of waiting! Speaking of waiting, let's go get our mirrors so we can talk to Kerri and Remmie!" JB said.

The three ran upstairs quietly and got their mirrors out of their trunks. They went back downstairs and went to an isolated corner of the room that had armchairs and then called their little siblings. Kerri answered Harry's call on the first ring. "Harry! How is Hogwarts? What house are you in? Are JB and Aurora in the same house? How did the prank go? Does anyone suspect you? Did you make more friends? Tell me!" Kerri said to him. Harry laughed and told her everything. They began to talk about home after Kerri said hi to Aurora and JB.

After saying hi to Kerri, Aurora went to her chair and called her parents. Her dad picked up the call on the third ring. "Hi daddy!" Aurora squealed. Remus laughed, "Hello sweetheart. How's Hogwarts going for you three?" Aurora smiled. "Everything is going great! We all got sorted into Gryffindor and we are in the common room now. By the way, JB and Harry say hi. They are talking to Kerri and Remmie. The prank also was a big success. And even before the prank, Minnie knew that the Marauders were back! She figured it out after we ran up to her and screamed Minnie!" Remus smiled. "I'm glad that the prank worked out well. And congratulations for getting into Gryffindor! And mum and I say hello to JB and Harry as well. And I never did doubt Minnie, she is very smart, and the favorite professor of the Marauders, back when we were at Hogwarts. Your mother wants to speak with you so here she is. I love you sweetheart! Have a fun year and we will see you at Christmas!" Aurora smiled and said, "I love you to daddy! I can't wait for Christmas."

The mirror moved to show her mum. "Hi mummy!" Sara smiled. "Hey Aurora. Now, I heard how your year was going, and I don't mind pranking, as long as the pranks are harmless. Now, your father went to bed and I am in the living room. Say goodnight to Harry and JB and go upstairs so we can talk boys." Aurora went red and Sara smirked. "H-how did you know that I fancy someone?" Aurora stuttered. Sara smiled softly. "Aurora, I was 11 once too, you know. I am also your mum and a girl myself, so I know the symptoms." Aurora went even redder. She whispered, "Is it obvious?" Sara laughed. "No dear, it isn't, I'm just your mother and know you better than anyone." Aurora sighed in relief. "Okay I will go say goodnight to Harry and JB. I will call you back." Aurora ended the call with her mum and went over to the boys. Harry and JB were talking with their dads, having finished talking with their mums and siblings. "Harry, JB, I'm tired, so I'm gunna go to bed. I'll see you for classes tomorrow. G'night!" she hugged both of them goodnight and ran upstairs to talk to her mum about 'boys'. _Greaaaaaat_, she thought.

While Aurora went upstairs to her dorm to 'sleep', Harry and JB continued talking with their dads about pranking ideas. After a while, they got tired and told their dads goodnight and then they hung up and went up to their dorms. In their dorms, they got ready for bed, set up their alarm clocks that didn't use electricity, and then talked about what they thought classes would be like for about 5 minutes. After that, they tried to get some sleep, but they couldn't. So the both of them decided to have some fun…

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-

Meanwhile in the girl dorm, Aurora's two room-mates, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were sitting on Lavender's bed, talking about boys. And what two boys were they talking about? Well, none other than Harry Potter and James Black! "Oh my god, those two boys are soooo cute! I mean, look at Harry, he seems nice and charming, but he has like a dark side. And then look at James. James seems like the whole 'bad boy' kind of boy, like he _is_ the dark, mysterious side. And they are friends too! Gosh, who do you think is cuter, James or Harry? I think James, what about you Parvati?" Lavender gushed. Parvati smiled dreamily, "You described them perfectly, Lav—can I call you Lav?—they are both _super_ cute, but I think Harry is cuter. Oh, I don't even know him and I fancy him!" Parvati squealed.

While they continued gushing about Harry and James and who was cuter, Aurora just rolled her eyes and went over to her four-poster and closed the curtain. She got changed and then brushed her teeth. After she was done getting ready, she crawled into her bed (the curtain was closed) and then called her mum.

Sara answered on the second ring. "Okay Aurora, spill. What boy do you fancy?" Aurora looked around nervously. She couldn't hear Parvati and Lavender anymore. "Hold on mum, one second." Aurora popped her head out of the curtain and looked at Parvati and Lavender's four-posters. The curtains were drawn and they sounded like they were sleeping. She called out in a whisper, "Parvati? Lavender? Are you awake?" when she got no reply other than an un-lady-like snore from Lavender's direction, she breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her curtain and then climbed back into bed. "Sorry mum, I was checking to see if my room-mates were asleep. They sound like they are gossipers. Guess what they were talking about when I got into the room. They were talking about who they thought was cuter, JB or Harry! Parvati (she said the name a little nastily), she is one of my roommates, fancies Harry and then Lavender (she said the name normally), my other roommate, fancies JB! Can you believe it!" Aurora told her mum, trying to make her forget about asking her who she fancies.

When Aurora said Parvati's name a little nastily, Sara smiled. "So Aurora, when were you going to tell me you fancy Harry?" Aurora paled. "I-I didn't tell you that I fancied Harry. What g-gave you that idea?" she stuttered. Sara laughed. "Aurora, you need to try to get to know Parvati and not speak ill of her just because she fancies the guy you fancy. The way I found out is because when you said Parvati's name a little nastily, and then you said she fancied Harry, it was a teeny bit obvious because you have never talked to the girl before and you don't know her very well. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. How about you just forget about it and go to bed okay? I love you Aurora, and don't you forget it! Now go to sleep and have a good day at school tomorrow, okay? Goodnight and have a good rest." Aurora smiled sleepily. "Love you too mummy. Goodnight!" After that, she hung up, put her mirror away, and fell asleep right away once her head hit the pillow.

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Even though Sara told Aurora that she wouldn't tell anyone, she couldn't help it. She went upstairs to bed and Remus was lying under the covers, reading a novel. She walked over to his side of the bed and sat down next to him. "Hey Remus, can I borrow your mirror? I need to call Lily and Rachel. We have to talk like right now. So can I, can I, can I pleaaaaaaaaaaseee?" Sara asked her husband with those puppy dog eyes that he could never say no to. Remus sighed and said, "Okay, I will go get it now." Sara, who was usually calm, squealed with delight and kissed Remus right before he got up and then got up to let Remus get his mirror. Remus chuckled at his wife's reaction and got up to get his mirror. "Why do you need to talk to Lily and Rachel so urgently? And what's with this mood you're in? Not that I don't like it, I love it, but what brings this on?" Remus asked Sara. "I wish I could tell you Remus, but all of those questions all revolve around the same thing, and I was sworn to secrecy by our daughter." Sara said with a smile and a fun glint in her eye. Remus laughed and handed her the mirror. "I won't pry into Aurora's private life, but if you were sworn to secrecy, then why are you telling Lily and Rachel?" Sara took the mirror from Remus and kissed him quickly on the lips and then said, "Because we're girls, and you can't keep secrets from your best friends! If I go out, I'll be with Rach and Lil! I will put your mirror on the counter by the coffee pot. Love you! Bye!" Sara told her husband. Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I love you too. Be safe! Have fun."

Sara went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down on the counter. She spoke to the mirror and clearly said, "James Potter." A couple seconds later, James's face popped into the mirror and said, "Moony, what do you—oh hey Sara. What do you need?" James' hair was messier than usual, so she could guess what he and Lily were just up to and why it took a little while to answer. "So James, I was wondering if I could borrow Lily for a little girl's night have her come over, but no floo, just have her apparate to the gate please. Its urgent! She needs to come! I got to go call Rachel now. So have her get ready and then come over. Okay? Thanks! Bye!" James laughed. "Sure Sara, I will tell her now. I will have her over in 30 minutes, okay?" Sara shook her head, they will never learn. "No, James I want her over in no later than 10 minutes, okay? I will call you if anything changes." James sighed. "Okay, fine no longer than 10 minutes. She will be there. Bye Sara." And he hung up. Sara smiled, those two were so childish, but not as childish as Sirius and Rachel, those two were perfect together.

Speaking of Sirius, Sara then said, "Sirius Black" into the mirror. A second after she said his name, Sirius's face popped onto to mirror. "MOOONNYYY! What's up?—oh hey Sara, you want to talk to Rachel?" Sara had started to laugh when she heard Sirius, and even more so when Remus came into the kitchen about 4 seconds later, thinking that Sirius was in the kitchen. Remus came over and kissed Sara on her temple and said, "Padfoot, you are so annoying. Just tell Rachel that Sara and Lily will be over in about 5 minutes. ("And to get the girl room ready!" Sara said) Sara has some important news." Sirius looked from Sara to Remus and yelled, "Damn, Moony! Did you get Sara pregnant?" Sara looked at Remus' face and then laughed. Remus wore a shocked expression on his face. "No, Sirius, I am NOT pregnant. It's something that they are going to want to know." Sirius laughed, "when I yelled that you were pregnant, Rachel ran into the room and screamed 'SARA'S PREGNANT!' It was quite hilarious if I say so myself because right after she said that, you said your response. And Sara, Rachel is getting ready the 'girl room' whatever the hell that is." Sara laughed. "Thanks Sirius and do you want Remus to come over to keep you company? And it sounds like Remmie is at a sleepover with one of his friends?" Sirius smiled. "Yeah, Remmie and Kerri are at the Longbottom's having a sleepover with Katie and Pat. And, I will come over there once you get here." There was a knock on the door and Lily came in after Remus got the door. "Lily just got here so we will be right over! See you soon!" Sirius smirked. "Moony, you better get changed; I will be over in five with James and maybe Frank if Alice lets him leave. Bye!" and with that, Sara hung up. Lily looked over at Sara, "James said you needed me Sara?" Sara took Lily's hand after saying goodbye to Remus. "Yep, and we're going to Rachel's and into the girl room." Lily now knew that this was important. "Okay, lets apparate over now." And Sara turned left on the spot.

When the two ladies got to the Black front doorstep, they knocked and Sirius let them in. they said that they knew where they were going so he could go get the boys. He smirked and said to have fun with girly girl talk time. Of course, that earned him two slaps on the back of the head. He smiled sheepishly and said goodbye. They closed the door after they saw him apparate away and ran upstairs to the girl room. When they got there, they opened the door, closed it, and Lily locked it with the strongest locking and silencing charms she knew.

After she was done they turned around and got a good look at the room that they hadn't used since before Rachel had James. It was a small room that had three couches, a round coffee table in the middle of the couches, and a lot of pillows. Rachel had set up the snacks: pretzels, crisps (**A/N- potato chips**), soda, wine, and chocolate covered strawberries.

After saying hello, they each sit on a couch and then Lily and Rachel turn to Sara. "Okay Sara, spill. You wanted girl talk, and it couldn't wait until tomorrow. What is so big? I mean, we hung out today after we dropped James, Harry, and Aurora off because we gave Kerri and Remmie to Alice and Frank because they were having a sleepover and their stuff was already at the Longbottoms. So, the only big thing would have been something with Aurora at school, but nothing big happened or else Harry would have told me or James would have told Rachel. So what's up?" Lily asked Sara.

Sara turned to them. "Lily, Rachel, Aurora told me something while we were talking. Aurora, well she fancies someone." Sara told them. "So you have us come together to tell us that? Well, we are already here. So who does Aurora fancy." Rachel asked. "See this is why I called you here. If she just told me that she fancied someone and we didn't know that someone, I wouldn't have told you guys. My little Aurora has her eye on a Potter." Sara said. "WHAT!" Rachel and Lily screamed.

Lily looked happy. "So let me get this straight, your daughter, Aurora Joy Lupin, fancies my son, Harry James Potter? This is great! I hope that when Harry finally realizes that he fancies someone, I hope that someone is Aurora! They would be so cute together!" Rachel looked confused at what Lily said. "Wait, 'when Harry finally realizes that he fancies someone?' how long do you think that it will take for him to realize his feelings for someone? I mean he is your son."

Lily looked at Rachel. "Yes, but he is _James'_ son too." Sara looked at Lily. "But I thought that James knew that he loved you since like fourth year? And you denied him for 3 years because at first you thought you hated him but then you were confused at your feelings towards him…. Ohh! I get it. Because of your and James' reactions to your own relationship were like opposites, you don't know what will happen, if he will be like James or you… oooooohhhhhhhhhh… yeah that makes sense. Okay I see your point."

Rachel looked at her two best friends. "Guys, what do we do about this?" Sara looked confused, but, as usual, Lily had the answer. "Nothing, all we do is watch how this plays out. No interfering with them. It their life and we don't get a big say in it. They make the decisions."

After they got nowhere with the whole Harry-Aurora relationship thing, they then started talking about what they thought Remus' reaction to Aurora dating would be and what James' would be for Kerri dating someone. They talked about weddings and grandchildren. They talked about their Hogwarts years. They talked until Sirius' mirror vibrated and James' face popped up and he said that he and Remus were downstairs waiting for them. The girls hung up, cleaned up the room, went downstairs, and said their goodbyes. After they said goodbye, they went home, thinking about what the future had in store for them.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

At Hogwarts, the door to the Gryffindor common room opened, but no one _visible_ came into the room. After the door shut, and 5 seconds later when no one came down, two dark haired boys came out from an invisibility cloak, with a map in the boy with messy hair's hand. The boy then said, with a tap of his wand, "Mischief Managed" and the map disappeared and looked like an old piece of parchment. They high fived silently and then ran upstairs to their dorm, where the messy haired boy put the map and cloak into his trunk. The two boys then said a silent goodnight, and went to bed. They fell asleep right away. Yes, Harry Potter and James Black were excited for tomorrow to come.

**A/N- Thats it! I hope you like this chapter. It was a long one for me. I will try to make most of my chapters more than 3000 words. Read and Review! If you have any ideas, then PM ME!**

**R&R!**

**jamessiriuspotter-forever (:**

**A/k/A - Jackie(:**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, so I know it's been two years since I uploaded this story, but I'm not going to continue it, if you haven't already guessed that. When I wrote this, I was going into high school and didn't really know where this story was going. I didn't have an outline, the plot was shaky at best, and I was really bad at putting my ideas into words. But two years later, finally looking at this story to see if I could maybe continue it or revamp it, I realized that I still had no idea where this story was going. So, ergo, this story is done. **

**If anyone likes this idea or wants to continue this story, just PM me to tell me and I'll be okay with it. Other than that, this story is done. I'm sorry to anyone who read these three chapters two years ago and actually wanted to know what happened, I sure want to know what happened too. **

**-Lost-at-Neverland**


End file.
